


"That wasn’t a love confession."

by lonely_piazza



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friends to Lovers, I spent like 3 hours to tag this, Love Confession, M/M, Minor Characters Death, OOC!Characters, S!Kiyoshi, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_piazza/pseuds/lonely_piazza
Summary: After his grandparents died, Kiyoshi Teppei turned himself into an introvert. He wouldn't speak or said any words to anyone. The old air-headed teen was disappearing.As the captain of Seirin, Hyuuga Junpei had to do something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my perception of how Kiyoshi and Hyuuga get together. Actually, I wrote this for a part of my long KiyoHyuu fic but I still couldn't finish it. So, just the first part, here we go.

Kiyoshi Teppei lost his only family, his grandparents, when he was in the last year of high school. This loss was so more painful and devastated than his inability to play his beloved sports because of his knee injury. Teppei was silent during their funeral. He even wouldn’t speak to anyone though the ritual ended. From a cheerful boy, Teppei turned himself into introverted. It was not like he changed his routine. He still went to club activities but did not talk to any members. Even Koganei who was always cheerful and talkative, was afraid to speak some words to Teppei. 

Hyuuga Junpei, the captain who had watched over Teppei since Winter Cup in their second year, had to do something. He knew Teppei did everything perfectly for his grandparents funeral but there was one thing left. Nobody still had not seen his tears. It was like he endured everything on his own. Late that night when everyone finished their practice and went home, Junpei decided to do something. The captain knew that Teppei was always the last one to back home. He dragged the taller boy to the locker room in case anyone might appear and interrupt them.

Teppei sat on the bench. He still wore the same expression, poker face, while looking down at his own feet.

“Kiyoshi, it’s not like I know how you feel. Actually, I don’t know anything about losing beloved ones,” said the glasses boy who was now standing in front of his friend. “I know that men cannot cry for sadness. But there are many ways to show it. You just can’t keep it to yourself at least talk to someone. Let out your feelings. You are not alone in this world.”

Teppei raised his head and looked at his friend, still with the expressionless face and no words came from his lips.

“If you keep doing this, yes, I…will..understand how you feel eventually,” said Junpei. There was some tears falling down the captain’s cheeks. “It’s like I lost…..you who are my beloved one. It hurts seeing you like this. You are not the one I used to know. It’s like the cheerful Kiyoshi is also gone. It hurts so bad whenever I try to reach out for you but there is nothing…..it breaks my heart. The old Kiyoshi whom I love is not here anymore.”

A beautiful face of Junpei filled with tears. He did not want to confess his love in this situation. But if Teppei was to stay being like this, Junpei thought his love might have died from him. Teppei looked at his friend whose face filled with tears. He knew tears were sign of sadness, yet it was so beautiful. The angel in front of him was so beautiful. That moment, he realized he had a really good friend. No, he did not want this one in front of him be just a friend.

Teppei suddenly stood and embraced Junpei. He could feel his friend’s rigid body in his arm. He released his hug. The glasses boy seemed to be surprised and did not know what to do. Teppei used his thump to wipe the tears off this beautiful face.

“I’m sorry, Hyuuga, for make you worried,” said Teppei. “I’ll behave myself from now on.”

“It’s good that you know.” mumbled Junpei. He released himself from the strong embrace. “Now, go home.”

Teppei reached out and caught his friend’s wrist. “No, Hyuuga. What makes you think I will let you go after you confess to me.”

“No! That wasn’t a love confes….” said Junpei softly. He was still looking at the floor with a super blushed face.

“You don’t want to hear my reply, right?”

“Idiot, I said it was not a love confession!”

Teppei did not listen to what his friend was saying. He pulled the shorter boy closer and gently put his lips on the boy’s. He took a second which the shorter boy still stunned to intrude the other with his skillful tongue. He then pushed his friend back against the lockers. One of his hand supported his friend’s back. Junpei put both of his arms around the taller as he was unable to stand straight. The passionate kiss made the glasses boy unable to breathe. Finally, Teppei released themselves from the intimate action.

Junpei panted so hard. He had just realized that his long love friend kissed him passionately. He blushed and looked away from the taller boy. Left hand touched his own lips as if he was dreaming. Unfortunately, Teppei saw all of his reaction and thought it was cute. Junpei always looked cute in his eyes. The taller boy did not let this chance slipped away. He attacked the shorter with more passionate kiss. This time, both of his hands were undressing the shorter’s school shirt. His rough big hands caressed his friend’s skin. He then released the kiss again. There were so many things for him to taste….the seductive nape, that adorable chest and those clear pink nipples…. Teppei gulped at the sight he saw. His friend panted badly as well as his blushed face was filled with dormant lust.

There was some sweet scent flowing from the glasses boy. Teppei stuck out his head to his friend’s nape. As he thought, the closer he moved to the shorter, the stronger the sweet scent was. He licked the nape of the neck and trailed his tongue to the right side of the chest. He stopped at the pink sweet spot and trailed around the areola. His large skillful left hand also reached for the other nipple an poked at the spot. He knead his friend’s breast while sucking in the other side. His knee also moved under the glasses boy’s crotch. The captain of Seirin let out a soft moan then he realized what he did and brought his both hand to cover his mouth.

“Stop it…..please. Kiyoshi….ahh,” said Junpei.

When Teppei heard his name was called, instead of stopping, he continue what he was doing, ignoring his friend’s request. Teppei carried his friend and lied him on the long bench in the middle of the locker room. He undressed the lower half clothes of the glasses boy. He stared at the throbbing pant of his friend.

“After seeing you like this, I don’t think I can stop here, right, Hyuuga?….er I think I should call you Junpei…” Teppei smiled as he saw his friend’s reaction of being called by given name. Lastly, the taller boy slowly pulled his friend’s last clothes out. Junpei’s member was half erected. The size was perfectly suitable for the boy his building and age.

Teppei grabbed his friend’s member in his right palm. He slowly stroked and once in a while paused the action and poked at the tip. Whenever he stopped stroking, Junpei would fidget. Teppei chuckled. He never thought his beloved would look this adorable. Yes, he admitted he had thought his friend was adorable but not THIS adorable. He shoved his lips on the boy and devoured the shorter boy again. The more he kissed, the sweeter Junpei was. This made Teppei got hungrier and sought for more pleasant tastes.

Teppei stood up, pulled the hazed boy up and held him tight. He shoved the bench to make it attached to the locker with his foot. He then positioned Junpei on the bench and squatted himself on the floor in front of his friend. Junpei breathed heavily. He started with his hand grabbed on his friend’s throbbing member. He licked on the glans and gazed at the owner who was covering his mouth. He trailed his tongue along the length. This thing in front of him was the most adorable member he had ever seen. And it belonged to Hyuuga Junpei, his so-called best friend. Teppei still teased this throbbing member not letting it released as the way its owner wanted.

“K.i…yo…shi. Please I need to release.” said Junpei with small voice mixed with sweet moans.

“Call me, Teppei, from now on. And I’ll let you cum.”

Junpei paused for a while. It was hard for him to call his friend by given name from now on. It got to make him think of this passionate evening in locker room with his best friend. However, this torture could not be ignored. He really needed to cum. He finally surrendered. “Tep…pei, please let me cum,” said Junpei quietly with blush. Kiyoshi Teppei smirked with satisfaction. He finished the last blow making his beloved friend squirted his seeds all over his own body and in his friend’s large hand.

Teppei let his friend calm himself for a while. He then carried his naked friend in bridal style heading themselves to shower room. “What are you doing? Put me down, Kiyoshi.”

The word from Junpei’s made Teppei halted. He looked down at his friend in his arms. “I’ve told you to call me Teppei,” said the taller. “At first I’m gonna let you go after this. But you…..did not do as I told. Prepare yourself to get punished, Junpei.” Teppei put a soft kiss on his friend’s lips but smirked afterward. He opened one of the shower stall, set his friend leaning the wall and undressed his own school uniform. He grabbed his friend’s glasses and threw it along his clothes away. Then he locked themselves up.

“What are you doing, Kiyoshi? Give back my glasses!” Junpei yelled.

Teppei ignored him and opened the faucet letting the warm shower pouring down over them. He grabbed his friend’s chin and attacked this beautiful lips of his friend with brute deep kiss. The shorter boy tried to resist but the attempt was futile. Teppei used his big body built blocked the only exit. He then used his left big hand tied Junpei’s both wrist over the boy’s head. Teppei ended the kiss.

“Call me Teppei, my dear Junpei,” whispered Teppei. He used his right hand grabbed on the shorter boy’s member, teased the glans with his thumb and used the other four fingers caressed the scrotum earning some sexy moans from the shorter boy. “Call me Teppei, from now on…. Junpei…” whispered Teppei again then he nipped his friend’s earlobe. The skillful tongue trailed along the nape. The lips whispered the same words, insisting on telling the other boy to call his given name, as if they were casting a charm. “Promise me you will call me by my given name, Teppei,” the deep tone voice spoke. Junpei still insisted the same and shook his head. Teppei smirked and said, “Punishment.” This time Teppei left a scarlet mark on the left nape of Junpei’s. The taller boy set his friend’s manhood free left it half-erect. Junpei whined, tried to reach to his own manhood for arousing it more but was blocked with big rough hand of Teppei.

The taller boy used his right free hand to knead Junpei’s sexy firm buttock. He trailed his fingers along the crease then stopped on the certain point. Junpei startled when one of Teppei’s long fingers poked at the orifice. “Stop it… Kiyoshi” whimpered Junpei.

“Still calling me that, I know you’re stubborn but not this much. Just so you know, I am not gonna stop because you disobey me. This is punishment,” said Teppei. He suddenly inserted his index into the tight hole. A few seconds passed, he added another finger. Tears were falling along Junpei’s clear cheeks. “At least, be gentle, Teppei,” said Junpei with deep blush.

Heard his given name was called, Teppei smiled. He decreased the intensity of his right hand. “That’s good, Junpei. Now promise me that you will call me Teppei from now on and tell me you love me again,” commanded Teppei.

“…I..promise..,” said Junpei softly. Teppei was satisfied with just one condition. He knew Junpei was the kinds they called tsundere. This type would not say ‘I love you.’ Therefore, he continued what he was doing as before. He used his two long fingers finding the right spot inside Junpei while he gave his friend another passionate deep kiss. The kiss lasted until Junpei wriggled under his huge built. He let go of the sweet cavern even though he was not still enough. Junpei heaved for a little while. Teppei’s fingers finally found Junpei’s precious spot. The shorter boy startled and let out some sexy moans. “Teppei…I…..love….you…for…a…lo,” still not finished his sentence, the captain was attacked with another kiss, this time a gentle one. Junpei’s struggle made Teppei halt and release the kiss. He shot his wondered eyes to his beloved friend. “Release my wrists, at least. It hurts. I swear I will not runaway.”

Teppei smiled and did as he was told. Junpei looked at his wrists. There were some bruises. Teppei took both of his hands up and gently put kisses on the bruises. “I’m sorry, Junpei for hurting you.”

Junpei did not respond to the apology. He asked Teppei quietly, “Will you continue….er…what we….”

Teppei smiled. His Junpei was so adorable with those blushes. “Turnaround, Junpei,” commanded Teppei. The shorter boy did so. He placed both of his hands on the wall.

Teppei inserted his two fingers again. This time he used the pouring water as lubricant and scissored the hole with his fingers. Junpei moaned constantly. Teppei stroked his manhood with his free hand until it was semi-erected. He left his member to give Junpei the same treatment. When the precious hole was half stretched, he added the third finger. Not so long until Junpei spoke, “Teppei….I’m ready..” said Junpei while turning around to face his friend.

The taller boy pulled his soaked fingers off the virgin hole. He lifted Junpei’s leg and positioned his not-fully-erected member at the entrance. “Relax, Junpei. It’s gonna hurt at first but please relax.”

It was tight, really tight, Teppei thought. He suddenly felt so fufill. His brain knew that his friend was a virgin all along. Right then Teppei realized he was the first of his friend. There was no virgin that his hole was this tight. He felt like walking on air. He was going to be this boy first in everything.

The glans of his passed through the orifice. He slowly slided his manhood into the tight hole. His member fit Junpei’s inside perfectly. He could see the painful expression on his friend face. Some tears flew down the cute face. Teppei kissed Junpei’s eyelid hoping the pain went away. “Are you okay? Do I have to stop?”

“No. It’s okay. Just give me seconds.”

Teppei nodded. They both were in silence.

Hyuuga Junpei was trying to cope with this weird sensation inside of him. It was weird but strangely fulfill. Teppei did wait for him. However, Junpei never wanted to wait any longer even if it was going to hurt. He put his arms around Teppei’s neck then nodded shyly to Teppei signaling him to make a move. Teppei lifted Junpei’s another leg and circled his friend’s lower limbs around his own waist. He supported his friend weight by using his both hands which were now on the buttocks. Everything was set. Thus he pulled out his member then thrust it in again. He gave Junpei a long kiss for soothing his pain while attempting to find Junpei’s sweetest spot. And he found it within the third time of thrusting caused Junpei’s mind blew. The shorter boy moaned wantonly, and said, “Teppei… I want more…more of you inside me. Ahh…ah… That’s it. That’s it.”

Teppei gulped at the sight of his sexy Junpei and the lustful voice. He shoved both his tongue and his member back into his Junpei. The skillful tongue tasted the sweet cavern. There was no other lips which was this sweet. He wanted to taste it forever.

Teppei added more strength into each thrusts. Suddenly he halted for a second because he felt a sharp pain in his left knee. 'It must be the additional weight,’ thought Teppei.

Nonetheless, Junpei did notice it.

“Put me down….on the floor, Teppei.”

The taller boy gave his friend a questioned look.

“My weight is a burden on your knee… Put me down,” commanded Junpei. Teppei smiled. His Junpei always cared for him even in this situation. Junpei was always considerate to him. Only him. He pulled himself out and put Junpei on the floor, added with a gentle kiss on the thin lips. “Turnaround Junpei.”

Teppei spread his friend’s legs then positioned his fully-erected member at the entrance again. This time he could enter the hole easier. He continued his action and gave Junpei’s member some attention as well.

Junpei was aroused by both his manhood and his prostate spot. Whenever Teppei pulled out and slammed in again, Junpei would see many stars. His beloved friend already knew where his sweet spot was. Junpei was nearly his limit. “Ah… I’m close.”

Teppei shove his member back again. Junpei shut his eyes yet he saw only stars. He released his cum all over the wall. Junpei himself never reached this level of ecstasy so he passed out instantly. Also, Teppei nearly reached his limit as well because his manhood was squeezed more after Junpei’s ejaculation. He pulled himself out before releasing his seeds over his friend’s back.

The taller boy cleared both his own and Junpei’s body. He dressed his friend in school uniform and put him on the long bench in locker room. He later managed his own mess, putting on his clothes and waited for his friend to be awake.

Teppei was staring at his friend’s sleeping face. He never minded waking up and looking at this adorable face forever. He wished this moment would be endless. But it was getting late, his soon-to-be parents-in-law might get worried if they did not hear some news from their boy. Teppei decided to wake his friend. After several shaking from big rough hands, Junpei slightly came to senses. The first thing he saw was Kiyoshi Teppei’ handsome face with gentle smile on his lips. Their passion in both locker room and bathroom stall rushed back to his mind. He suddenly stood up with intention of getting away because of his embarrassment. Then his butt felt a strange feeling: a sharp pain. His legs gave away and he collapsed. Luckily, Teppei was there to save the day. Junpei fell into his friend’s arms not hitting the floor. This made Junpei became more embarrassed. He pushed Teppei away and said, “It’s late. I have to go home.” He lifted his sport bag an hurriedly rushed to the door, did not wait for his friend to respond.

Kiyoshi Teppei chuckled at Junpei’s reaction. His friend never knew he was too cute for his own good. The boy also got his stuffs, turned off the light and locked the room. He looked for his friend and could see his figure not so far. “Wait for me, Junpei,” yelled Teppei. The taller boy dashed to where his friend was and grabbed the other wrist. “Do you think I will let you go like this?”

“What do you want?” asked Junpei. He still did not look at the taller boy’s eyes.

“Don’t you want to know my answer to your confession?” teased Teppei, again.

“Idiot, I said it was not a love confession. Those words were just an encouragement for a friend.”

“No, I mean the one you said in the bathroom.”

Junpei just realized he did say it. He turned red and held his head low. He really wanted to dig a hole, went down to it and never came back to the surface again. Teppei changed where he grabbed the wrist to be a gentle hand holding. He slowly half-squatted on the floor. Both his hands held Junpei’s left hand.

“Hyuuga Junpei, will you give me an honour of becoming your boyfriend? If you say 'yes’, I will take care of you, cherish you and treasure you for the rest of my life,” asked Teppei. His deep voice was so sincere and promising. He then gave a gentle kiss on Junpei’s ring finger. He looked up expecting to see a red beet face. Teppei was shocked for seeing tears running down Junpei’s cheeks.

Suddenly the shorter boy pulled the half-squatted boy up and held him.

“I told you not to do anything that would be a burden to your knee. You want to ruin your leg, right?”

Teppei widened his eyes then smiled. “I’m sorry, Junpei. I won’t do it again. But thanks for accepting my propose.”

“Idiot, I haven’t said yes,” protested Junpei. Teppei, ignoring those words, pulled the shorter boy into his big warm embrace. He whispered in Junpei’s ears, “But your action and expression have already said yes.” Kiyoshi Teppei placed a kiss on those pink lips. “Thank you, Junpei for always being there for me.”

…


End file.
